Oliver
Oliver is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Marquesas and Survivor: Caramoan. Survivor: Panama Oliver began Survivor: Panama on the purple Casaya tribe where he formed a tight connection with Joel. After losing the immunity challenge on Day 1, the boys decided to vote for Darcy because they considered her untrustworthy. However, the majority voted out Joel and Oliver became isolated. Through a series of challenges win, Oliver bonded with Darcy, Hayden and Hunter to become apart of their group. When Casaya lost again, the four voted for Alana and she was eliminated. At the Tribe Dissolve, Oliver was switched to the orange La Mina tribe along with original members Darcy, Hayden and Hunter. As the largest united block of original tribe members, the Casaya Four brought in outsiders Peighton and Cody to form a majority. At their next two losses, the alliance brings in Axel for the numbers, leading to the eliminations of Kayla and Adelaide. The plan at the next tribal council was to vote for Sarah, but Axel and Sarah flipped which led to Peighton's elimination. However, this flip was only for the short term. On Days 28 and 30, Oliver's Casaya Alliance reunited voted out minority members Laura and Joey. With this loyalty, Oliver was able to make it to the merge. His alliance and the post-dissolve Casaya majority became a voting block to get rid of Sarah. Through careful scheming from Darcy, Oliver's group gained the majority with Erinn flipping and Katria being voted out. Oliver floated within his core alliance due to the power couples that control it, and was pleased to play an under the radar game. However, the minority alliance was able to persuade Alexis and Erinn to turn on the original Casaya Alliance and Oliver was voted out, becoming the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Marina to win the title of Sole Survivor because of her social gameplay and being the reason for his demise. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas For being the only castaway to return, Oliver competed in Survivor: Marquesas. He was given a second chance at the game after his former castaways in Panama all did, originally being placed on the blue Rotu tribe. Oliver formed an alliance with Quentin and Kurtis, hoping to reel some more people in the alliance. When Rotu lost the next challenge, the trio planned to vote for Jade. However, they were in the minority and Oliver became the third person voted out. Voting History Survivor: Caramoan In a somewhat controversial decision, Oliver was brought back for Survivor: Caramoan on the Favorites tribe. At the first tribal council, he voted with the men for Bianca. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol, sending his ally Jack home. The women then blindsided Eileen for trying to jump ship to the men. At this point, the tribe was on a losing streak. When they lost the third time, the boys and girls voted against each other. Oliver once again voted for Bianca, but she used another idol. With it being played, Oliver was voted out 4-0, lasting 11 days. Voting History Trivia *Oliver is the last person to return from Survivor: Panama for a second season after competing. The other 31 castaways returned prior to season 18, which Oliver returned. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways